My Pooky Boo
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Pure Kames bromance. May be too much bromance for some... Kendall angst and cuteness!


**Some of you may have already read this from a long time ago. :) Anyway, I really hope you guys like it.**

**WARNING: This contains EXTREME Kames bromance... It might even seem like slash. BUT IT'S NOT! I promise!**

* * *

Kendall held on to the microphone in front of him as he swayed back and forth. His head pounded against his skull, forcing him to shut his eyes in pain. He knew all eyes were on him at the moment, and he hated it. He was one to keep his emotions and health to himself. He hated to be fussed and babied over whenever he was sick or hurt. He liked being independent, but his friends watched over him non-stop. He respected that; they all watched over each other. But what annoyed him was that they looked after him the most just because he was the so-called baby of the group. He hated being the youngest.

"Kendall, are you feeling okay?" Logan asked in a quiet voice. Kendall nodded despite his dizziness and tightened his grip on the microphone. He felt someone's arm wrap around his waist, and he was suddenly lifted off the ground by said person. He knew it was James as soon as he felt those strong arms wrapped around his back and legs.

"Kendall, what's wrong, buddy?" the brunette questioned in a soft voice. Kendall pried his eyes open and looked up at James with fever-glazed eyes. He felt the whole room spin around in circles. "Kendall?"

"Make the room stop spinning, Jay," Kendall croaked out in a tiny voice. He squeezed his eyes shut once more and wrapped his arms around James' neck for he felt like he would lose his balance and fall at any second.

"Maybe we should get him home," Carlos whispered as he took a peek at the taller yet smaller boy. His hand moved to Kendall's burning forehead in one swift motion. The blonde didn't even brush his hand away. Instead, he leaned into Carlos' touch and let out a tiny whimper of discomfort.

"I think we should." James nodded in agreement. He turned to face an angry-looking Gustavo and opened his mouth to speak, but the older man stopped him before he could do so.

"Take him home, dog. Having him here while he's sick will not do him any good. But if you don't mind, let the other two stay here. I need them to record something for me."

"But, Gustavo–"

"No complaining, dogs. Either you stay or you all stay," the angry man roared.

Logan and Carlos took one look at Kendall's shivering form and nodded in Gustavo's direction. "We'll stay," Logan answered quietly.

Kelly, who had previously been listening in on the conversation, smiled as she watched James walk out of the room with Kendall carried in his arms. The tall brunette walked outside where their limo was surely waiting for them. He slowly opened the door and carefully laid Kendall down on the soft cushions before slipping in himself. Once inside, he took Kendall's smaller form into a warm bear hug and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair in an attempt to comfort the distressed boy.

"Jamie, it hurts so much," Kendall whimpered into the crook of James' neck.

"What hurts, Kenny?" the brunette asked in confusion as he rocked the younger boy back and forth.

"My head and my tummy," Kendall answered quickly. He clutched one hand to his head and wrapped an arm around his stomach, trying his best not to puke on his best friend. The limo's movements only made his stomach feel worse. He was going to throw up any minute now, and he knew it. There was no way he would hold it in until they made it to the Palm Woods.

"Kendall, are you gonna... AHHHH!" James shrieked as Kendall leaned over the seat and started to puke all over the floor. Despite the fact that James was extremely grossed out, he rubbed soothing circles on the smaller boy's back until his heaves stopped and he simply laid there, hiccupping and coughing uncontrollably.

"Shh, calm down, little buddy. I've got ya. You're okay Kenny. Relax." James' eyes filled with concern for his slightly younger friend. The usually-independent boy turned around and buried his face into the soft fabric of James' hoodie, letting soft, little whimpers slip from his deathly pale lips. He clutched onto James' jacket with one hand and let crystal tears roll down his flushed cheeks.

"Aww, come on, Pooky." James smiled as he lifted Kendall into his arms. The limousine came to a halt and the tall brunette slowly got out with the smaller boy cradled to his chest. Kendall wrapped his long arms around James' neck and rested his head on James' shoulder, his eyes closing shut with drowsiness.

James smiled as he watched his little brother's eyes close shut. He couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent look plastered on the sick boy's face. The rosy flush in his cheeks made him look even more innocent than ever. But no matter how adorable Kendall looked, James frowned at the fact that the poor boy was suffering at the moment.

James tried to ignore the funny looks he received once he crossed the lobby and made his way to the elevator. Being careful not to drop the slumbering boy, James pushed the third button on the elevator for the third floor and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to ding open.

Once he was finally in Apartment 2J, James laid Kendall down on the bright, neon orange couch and planted a brotherly kiss to the boy's burning forehead. Kendall's eyes shot open at the gentle touch. He stared up at James with big, watery, pain-filled eyes. It broke James' heart to see his best friend in so much pain.

"Hey there, Pooky. How you feeling?" James asked with concern. Kendall blushed a deep pink and hid his face behind a pillow that was resting by his head. "Aww! Why are you blushing, Kenny?" the brunette laughed as he ran a hand through Kendall's baby-soft, blonde locks.

"Y-you called me Pooky for the second time today," Kendall squeaked out. "You almost never call me Pooky."

"Aww. Well, I should. You're my little Pooky-Boo!"

"James, stop it!"

"Why, Pooky-Boo?"

"James…"

"POOKY-BOO!"

"JAMES!"

"POOKY! POOKY-BOO!"

"UGH! James, please!"

James chuckled as he launched himself at Kendall and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a giant bear hug. The younger boy let out a squeal as James leaned in and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Eeek! James!"

"I love you, Pooky-Boo!"

Defeated, Kendall leaned his throbbing head against James' chest and closed his eyes. "Love you too, Jay," he whispered with a smile. James in response planted one more kiss to the top of Kendall's fluffy hair and squeezed him tight.

"Oh shoot!" James gasped as his hand flew to his mouth.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Kendall asked, his voice filled with sleep.

"I forgot to clean up your… oopsy," James said, referring to the mess Kendall had made back at the limo.

"I'm sorry." Kendall looked up at James, his light green, feverish eyes boring into James' hazel ones.

"It's okay, Pooky-Boo. Carlos and Logan will just have to deal with it." The pretty boy chuckled. "Now, go to sleep, Pooky."

"G'night, Jay."

"Goodnight, Pooky," James whispered in the sleeping boy's ear. He ran his hand through Kendall's hair once more and rubbed the boy's arm until he himself fell asleep as well with his arms wrapped securely around Kendall's smaller form, and his head resting atop Kendall's.

* * *

**I love Kames bromance. ^^ What did you all think? :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
